


Drunk in Love

by tolliflower



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is very dominate, Hanji is fucking cute, Levi is pretty ooc when he's drunk sry, M/M, Modern AU, alcohol and dancing go great together, bottom!levi, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolliflower/pseuds/tolliflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol makes Levi very, very seductive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I don't know why I wrote this but the image of Levi dancing to Drunk in Love won't get out of my head. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'll probably make this into a little mini series if you guys like it enough! 
> 
> Enjoy!

I could already hear the bass booming from the apartment when I pulled up to the complex. It was nearly midnight and I knew Levi would already be wasted before I got off of work, not that I minded. I couldn't wait to get out of my sweaty work uniform and have some fun with friends as well. I locked my car and forced my legs up the stairs to apartment 206. I swung the door open to be greeted by the sight of Hanji and Levi having a very heated arm wrestling match on the coffee table. She was obviously struggling, trying to push Levi's arm with both hands. 

"Hanji, you are aware you're cheating, right?" I yelled over the music to them. They both stopped at the sound of my voice and looked at me. Before I could even take another step, Hanji was barreling toward me, engulfing me in a death grip she called a hug. 

"EREN! I'm so glad you're home!! We've been waiting for you all night!" She was practically screaming in my ear. 

"You're crushing him, four-eyes. Let the brat get comfortable before you kill him." Levi didn't move from his spot next to the coffee table but the slight wave he gave in my direction told me he was happy that I was home too. As soon as Hanji let me go, I hurried over to Levi and gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head and trudged down the hall to the bedroom. 

Levi and I have been living together for over a year but our relationship is only a month old. I was the only one that answered his ad in the newspaper looking for a new roommate back then. At first, I couldn't stand him. He had the worst attitude, an even worse sense of humor, and a horrifying need for cleanliness. Eventually, I warmed up to him. I learned that in order to get along with him, I had to get to know him better. We bonded over a few drinks and some good conversation. I found out we had a lot in common that varied from things that happened in our past to what kind of movies we liked. Now I don't know what I would do without Levi or his weird friends. I didn't know when I had developed feelings for the older man but I knew I couldn't hide them after we had a huge fight over dirty dishes. That night ended in a few broken glasses and a very passionate make out session on the floor of our living room. 

I threw my dirty uniform in the empty clothes hamper next to the door and changed into a pair of black sweat pants and my white Titans t-shirt. I padded my bare feet to the kitchen where Levi was retrieving a bottle of _Evan Williams_ whiskey out of the freezer. 

"I saved this for you, brat. Because of you, we only have half a box of wine left," he put the shot glass in front of me and poured a generous amount in it. He absolutely spoils me. 

"It's okay, I don't like boxed wine that much anyway." I took the shot without a chaser and he did the same. I smiled at him as he poured Hanji's shot, who was messing with the music on the laptop. 

After a few shots between the three of us, he gave the bottle to me and we moved back into the living room. I was feeling pretty good when 1am rolled around and Hanji started playing songs that I had recently heard on the radio coming home from work. She stopped on the only one I recognized, _Drunk in Love_ by Beyoncé. 

"This is my shit!" Levi stood up and started swaying his hips to the beat. Well, I never expected that. Hanji squealed and immediately got up to dance with him. One thing I never thought I'd see was my twenty-nine year old boyfriend dancing to a Beyoncé Knowles song. The way his hips rolled was almost illegal, I was entranced and he knew it. 

_I've been drinkin', I've been drinkin'_  
 _I get filthy when that liquor get into me_  
 _I've been thinkin', I've been thinkin'_  
 _Why can't I keep my fingers off it baby?_

His grey orbs were locked with mine as he mouthed the lyrics to me. I was just asking for a boner in front of Hanji. Why couldn't I look away? I don't think I've ever seen his body move this way since I've met him. He was in front of me in seconds, bent over me so that out faces were merely inches apart. In my peripheral vision, I could see his hips wiggle. 

_Baby, I want you, na na_  
 _Can't keep your eyes off my fatty_  
 _Daddy, I want you, na na_  
 _Drunk in love, I want you_

When he actually spoke the last two lines in my ear, I couldn't help but shiver. I was hugging the bottle of whiskey to my chest, hoping it would keep me grounded. He knew was he was doing to me and he knew he was good at it, smug bastard. His eyes flicked down and he smirked. I already knew what he was looking at, it was becoming harder and harder to ignore by the second. I grabbed a throw pillow and slung it over my lower half. Not even Hanji trying to sing like Beyoncé in the kitchen could kill the raging hard-on I had going on. 

By the time the chorus came around, he was on top of the coffee table. His eyes were closed as he thrust his hips to the beat, hands slowly running down his sides. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, the way his ass jiggled slightly in my old pair of basketball shorts, and the way his small pink lips mouthed the lyrics perfectly. I've never seen this side of Levi. This is rare, and I don't want to miss a second. I barely noticed that Hanji came back into the living room, rapping Jay-Z's verse at the top of her lungs. 

_Foreplay in the foyer, fucked up my Warhol_  
 _Slip the panties right to the side_  
 _Ain't got the time to take draws off, on site_

I gaped as Levi bent over and touched his toes, his ass swaying right in front of me, taunting me. It took all I had not to take him right then and there. He was sliding his hands down his hips, just to frame his ass before dropping down to his knees as Beyoncé started singing again. He sunk down lower until he was on all fours, back arching and hips jerking to the beat. 

_I want your body right here,_  
 _daddy I want you, right now_  
 _Can't keep your eyes off my fatty_  
 _Daddy, I want you_

The song ended as he tilted his head to the side to look at me. His legs were spread, his hair was a mess from whipping it in all directions. The blush dusting his cheeks as he tried to catch his breath completed the picture. 

"Hey brat, you're drooling," he barked out a laugh.

I couldn't take it anymore. I threw myself off of the couch, not even caring about my boner. After I sat the bottle of whiskey on the coffee table, I scooped him up and slung him over my shoulder. Despite his giggling protests, I headed for our room. 

"Hanji, make yourself at home. The whiskey is yours," I told her before I slammed the door. She was cackling from her spot on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is super needy in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So uh, this is what happens after Eren steals Levi away to their room. Complete smut, which I'm totally bad at writing, sry. This is also pretty late, and I apologize. Work keeps me busy. 
> 
> In case you're wondering, Eren just turned 21 in this fic. 
> 
> So ya, here ya go.

There was something about having Levi blushing and mewling under my grip that I couldn't get enough of. The sight would never get old. Every time I see that dust of pink bloom across his face, I think back to a few weeks ago on the way home from a movie. He was very handsy that night, which wasn't really new. I was driving home with him in the passenger seat when I pushed my right hand between his thighs. I felt him shift as I started slowly making my way up until I bumped against the growing bulge in his jeans. 

"U-um Eren?" 

"Yes babe?" His stutter threw me off on my mission between his legs. 

"I'm a virgin." 

I'm immediately choked on my own spit, swerving a little on the road. I quickly corrected the car and sputtered out a confused " _what?_ " I glanced at him, he was clearly scowling at me. What? Levi was a virgin? We had gone as far as blow jobs go and our relationship was fairly new, so I didn't think even think anything of it. I just thought he wanted to take things slow. 

"Are you fucking deaf? I'm a virgin. I've never done the do." He crossed his arms across his chest and looked out of the window. Pouting. Levi was pouting, even after he said something like "done the do".

"That's okay, Levi. There isn't anything wrong with that." 

He didn't say anything for the rest of the ride home, only a slight "thanks" when I held our apartment door open for him. By the time I had gotten my shoes off at the front door, he was locking himself in the hallway bathroom. Was he mad? Being a virgin at twenty-nine isn't impossible and from what I've gathered, he wasn't completely innocent. I immediately trailed after him, giving a shy knock to the door.

"Levi? I'm really sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to make such a big deal in the car." I wasn't sure how to go about this. 

No reply. 

"Look, babe. I don't think of you any different if that's what you're worried about. It honestly just shocked me. Please come out and talk to me." I waited for a few silent minutes but I got nothing in return. Sighing in defeat, I turned and started toward the bedroom to change clothes. Leaving the door open, I wiggled out of my shirt and tossed it in the clothes hamper, sliding my belt out of the loops. I was undoing the button of my jeans when I felt the slightest pressure on my back, small arms wrapped around my waist in a small hug. I smiled to myself, thankful he wasn't mad at me. 

"I'm sorry." His words sounded sincere but I didn't really know what he was apologizing for. I turned around and gave him a questioning look. He sighed and explained, "I was acting like a kid. I was just fucking embarrassed. I've never told anyone that except for Hanji." 

"You don't have to apologize. I honestly thought you were mad at me." I huffed a laugh and rubbed the back of my neck. "There isn't anything to be embarrassed about, especially if you aren't ready for sex. I don't mind waiting." I kissed him on his cheek to show him that I meant it.

"Actually, that's why I brought it up. I'm tired of waiting." He was blushing. "I want you to fuck me, Eren. I can't really see me doing it with anyone else." Of course I gladly took him to bed for an adventurous night that didn't end until the sun was coming back up. 

"Seriously Eren? Stop fucking staring and get on with it. I didn't dance for you for no reason." Blinking back into reality, Levi is still under me squirming and whimpering for some kind of relief. His cock is hard and obviously leaking, creating a beautiful wet spot through my old basketball shorts as he ruts against my thigh. One thing I didn't expect from Levi was his high sex drive. After our first night together, Levi is begging for it every time we're alone (except for tonight.) Not that I'm complaining. I would please this man every second of every day if I could. 

"I did enjoy the show you put on out there, though I feel bad for leaving Hanji alone." He snorts, pulls off my shirt and starts mouthing at my neck. "She'll be okay, She's probably already asleep anyway." His voice is raspy against my throat. My hands find their way to the waistband of his shorts and he growls, bucking his hips up in an attempt to find my hand. I slip the shorts down his thighs slowly, happy to see he isn't wearing any boxers. His cock springs free and slaps against his stomach. I can't help but smirk when his breath hitches in his throat. 

"Y-you damn tease!" his voice comes out in a broken whine. 

"You wouldn't have me any other way, now would you, Levi?" 

"Shut up." He whips off his shirt and throws it off the side of the bed. I dip my head down and capture his lips with my own, lightly palming his dick. His lips fall open and my tongue immediately invades his mouth. My left hand slides through his coal black hair, attaching my fingers on the longer strands. Disconnecting our lips, I tug his head back to expose his pale neck to me. A breathy moan escapes his mouth when I start to suck and nip little marks on him that I have no doubt will be there tomorrow. He bucks up, gaining more friction and starts fucking my palm. His grip on my shoulder tightens and I hear him moan my name. 

"O-oh god, oh fuck," he tenses up. I cease my assault on his neck and glance down. His stomach is covered in his own cum and his chest is glowing red. His breathing is wrecked and his eyes are closed. Satisfaction blooms in my gut. The fact that I'm able to do this to him makes me incredibly happy. I force myself down his body until I'm face to face with his navel.  
Knowing this night is far from over, I lick a stripe up his stomach, tasting him on my tongue. I can't fight the moan the breaks through my lips. 

Without wasting another second, I flip him over on his stomach. He shakily situates himself on his knees and buries his face in the pillow under him. He slowly wiggles his ass in front of me, begging me with a muffled " _please_ " in the pillow. Now who could honestly say no to that? 

My lips meet the dimples on his back, licking and sucking until I get to his entrance. I run the pad of my thumb over it, watching how it puckers. I lower my head and brush my tongue against his opening. The sound that comes out of his mouth is the most sinful thing I've ever heard. I want more. I grab his hips and push my tongue into his little pink rosebud. I give him a long, hard suck while wiggling my mouth deeper between his cheeks. Levi is mewling and rutting back against me. I pull back and stand up off of the bed. 

"Babe."

Surprised I was able to keep my voice even, I look down at him. He's still on this knees, supported by his elbows on the pillow in front of him. He's looking up at me from the side, eyes wild. "Turn around, on your back for me." He didn't hesitate. Taking my time searching through the nightstand for lube and condoms, I hear Levi behind me whimpering. I make my way back over to him, kneeling on the bed, throwing his legs over my shoulders. I quickly spread lube between two fingers and slowly press one into his entrance, prepping him with small kisses on his lips. The little gasps coming from his lips between pecks were fucking angelic. 

"God, Levi, you do filthy things to me." I don't even try to hide the way my voice cracks. 

By the time I got to the third finger, he started squirming, wanting me to hit his sweet spot. I was avoiding it on purpose. "Erennnn, nnngh pleaseeee. N-no more teasinnng!" He was whining, his words drawn out and slurred. His hand wrapped around my wrist that wasn't occupied while his other clawed at my thigh. I removed my fingers, lubing up my completely neglected member, throbbing at the touch. I start to push the head of my cock against his opening. He's biting his lip, a hand thrown over his eyes. 

"Look at me." His hand falls from his face. His grey orbs practically shining, pupils blown wide, mouth hung open slightly. He's flushed all the way down to his chest, skin glistening with a small layer of sweat. What a sight. I slowly delve my cock into him until I'm completely sheathed in his tight heat. A sigh escapes through my lips, he feels incredible. 

"M-move!" He starts to wiggle impatiently. I don't hesitate, quickly finding a satisfying rhythm. Levi is a mess underneath me, both his hands are digging into my forearms on either side of him. Long, breathy moans are rolling through his lips. His hair is sticking out in every direction, exposing more of his undercut. The black locks are bouncing with every thrust I give him, along with the rest of his body. 

"Fuuck, Eren. Mm! So good, so close! Aah!" His voice is wrecked and his eyes slide closed as I thrust harder into him. I barely notice the low groans coming from my mouth, feeling him clench around my cock. He's cumming ribbons of white all over his stomach, some catching on his chin. His eyes are shut tight, mouth open in a silent scream, his nails digging deep into my arms. I follow right after him, not being able to hold back any longer. He mewls underneath me while I ride out my orgasm. Collapsing beside him, I pull off the condom and tie it before I throw it in the trash on the opposite side of the nightstand. Flopping back over, I close my eyes and try to even out my breathing. The bed shifts and I feel his weight on me, a small hand appears on my sweaty chest. His lips are on mine before I can open my eyes. 

"You're amazing." His words are barely audible. He's still kissing me even though I can't keep the smile off of my face. He snuggles up to my chest when he finishes his assault on my lips. "I would wash the sheets, but I'm too drunk and will most likely regret it in the morning but fuck it." He kisses my chin. "Will you go get us a drink of water before bed?" His words are so innocent they almost have me running to the kitchen. I decide not to tease him since it seems I've done enough of that tonight. 

"Of course, babe." 

I get up and pull my sweatpants on. I open the door and pad my way down the hallway, to where the living room and kitchen are. Peeking over the couch, I see Hanji curled up with a blanket, drooling on the arm rest with the tv still on. I go into the kitchen, pull open the fridge and grab a water bottle. I leave the tv on and quickly make my way back to Levi. He downs half the water while I get comfortable in bed. After putting the bottle on the nightstand, he snuggles his back to my chest and I instinctively wrap my arm around him. 

"Goodnight, Levi." He wiggles closer to me. 

"Goodnight, brat."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> tolliflower.tumblr.com


End file.
